


HACK: LIFE

by bomscorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomscorn/pseuds/bomscorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren working as a legal hacker to expose crimes, ends up getting his life hacked and messed with. Whoever that had the code to cracking his life system, Eren definitely isn't prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HACK: LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking into this link! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> please excuse grammar  
> WHAT IS GRAMMAR

The office is in a cluttered mess. Papers are strewn all over on the carpeted floor; wires tangled, some left hanging in mid-air between the desk and ground; the rubbish bin overflowing with waste; debris littered all over the place.

There was a repetitive sound of fingers on the keyboard typing away, and occasionally some mild shoutings across the room.

"Jean, I’m sending over details of file 372! I need some assistance!" A bald headed, petite male shouted over his table.

Across the room, a blonde raised his hands, signalling an ‘OK’ as a reply. Silence once again filled the room. Only noises of fingers running through and fro of the keyboard could be heard. But the silence was not for long until the door to the office was opened.

All of the workers head snapped up at the same time towards the door. A tall, build, blonde guy strode in. An air of superior but warmth surrounded him. He was followed by a male shorter than him. The shorter male’s hair was clearly not tamed, despite an attempt to. He had turquoise eyes, and thick eyebrows. The sharp nose that falls on his face compliment the round eyes he has.

"Chief Erwin!" A red-hair girl with side bangs stood up immediately and gave a sigh of relief.

"Levi won’t be back until tomorrow. Don’t worry Sasha" Erwin chuckled.

The thick and heavy tension dispersed instantly. He stepped to his side as he continued “Today, we have a new team member” “C’mon Eren, introduce yourself.” He looked at the shorter boy.

The boy gave a small bow, nervousness and anxiousness displayed across his face. He cleared his throat “My name is Eren Jager. I hope to work well together as a team” He held his breathe, afraid of the new environment.

"Welcome Eren! I’m Sasha! If you have any food, we can always share!" Sasha almost drooled, staring into space.

"Hi Eren, I’m Macro. It’s nice to have you on our team. This is Jean." He pointed to the blonde male beside him and gave him a loving smile. Jean acknowledged Eren with a small nod. 

Eren made a mental comment about Jean horse-look-alike face, as he tried to keep a poker face. "And that is connie" The bald headed male had a big smile plastered on his face.

Eren felt himself relaxed a little as his new colleagues welcomed him. “It’s nice meeting everyone. I look forward to working well together!”

"Alright we don’t have much time to spare! I’m sorry Eren, we've got an important case to deal big.” Erwin gave Eren an apologetic look.

“Goodluck" He said and patted Eren’s shoulder before walking out of the office.

As soon as Erwin was out of sight, Eren walked straight to the cleanest desk, assuming it is his, since it looks untouched and new.

“Uh.. Eren, I doubt you would want to touch that table. Your desk is the one to the left at the other corner.” Connie directed his finger to his left. Eren don’t quite understand why the unused desk wasn't for him. His desk is in a mess, stacked with piles of papers. 

In the office, desks are placed in pairs beside each other. Each pairs are separated into each corner. 

"Alright Eren, Hanji will be sitting beside you. She’s Levi’s assistant, and will most likely be your partner throughout your work. Unless you work well with someone else you’ll be assigned a different partner. In case you still don’t catch it, Levi is our team lead. I’ll brief you down the case we are dealing with at the moment in a bit. Any questions?"

"Uh… where are the both of them?" Eren nudge his head towards his side table.

"Overseas dealing with cases. Doesn’t matter. They’ll be back tomorrow morning. Alright, now down to the briefing. We have recently come to suspicion of bomb creation taking place here. We are now trying to get evidence by hacking into their support system and communication unit. In short, we are tracking their movements. But we have no progress so far although it’s been 2 days. Without Levi and Hanji, things aren’t going smoothly as expected. Some of us haven’t even been sleeping. So we are really thankful that you joined us."

"It’s nothing much. I mean I don’t even know if I can help with anything."

"It’s alright, one more brain means more work done. Since it’s your first day, you will just do information gathering. Jean and Macro are in-charged with codes cracking. Sasha and my job are intercepting, which includes telephone, internet and anything else you can think of. Hanji is our brain of the team. She gets all the information about our target really really quickly; and following that, she does in depth research about them. For the rest of the details, Hanji will tell you more tomorrow."

"Thanks Connie."

"No problem. I’ll send you all of the information we have gathered so far."

Eren starts working immediately as soon as he receives the relevant files. His work seemed to be progressing smoothly. He was prepared to pull an all-nighter, seeing how his colleagues are working their asses off as well.

Jean snapped a few times in the middle of the night. His dark eyes circle was an obvious sign he isn’t getting enough sleep. Macro had to cool him down a bit.

\-----------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came faster than expected. Eren did not realise until Sasha declared she made some morning coffee. He puts down his files and removed his hands off the keyboard to stretch. His limps are all stiffed due to the lack of movements.

"Hey Eren, coffee. You’ll need it even if you don’t drink" Sasha outstretched her hand in favour of placing the cup on the messy table.

"Thanks Sasha." Eren smiled, as he scrambled to clear a corner of his table.

The morning was in complete peace before 8am. Everyone was getting themselves busy with their own work. Eren indulged himself in his research as well.

"GOOOOOOOODDDDD MORNINGGGGGGG!" A red-headed lady with glasses and bangs, flung open the office door which startled everybody.

"Good morning Hanji. Glad to have you back" Macro greeted back. Eren thought Macro was a saint. How could he remain so calm and happy with the lack of sleep and apparently “progress” we are making? Everyone was equally as frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up Hanji unless you want to have your research deleted" a shorter male followed suit behind. His voice was deep but calmed. Eren looked at him, shocked to see that he is SHORT. Plus, his head looked like a chestnut! 

Eren chuckled. Opps, wrong move. The short guy shot a glare towards Eren. Chills went down his entire body and he immediately sat up straight.

"You’ve got opinions about me, you piece of trash?"

"No sir!" Eren was intimidated.

"Oh come on Levi! Dont scare our new teammate like this!"

Oh, so this chestnut guy is Levi. Right, chestnut.

"You must be Eren! I’ve heard from Erwin about you! Didn’t expect you to be so adorable! Aww, don’t you agree Levi?" She side hugged Eren as she turned her head towards Levi.

As soon as Eren gets to see his face again, this time it screams terror and disbelieves. “What the fuck did you all did when I was away?!” He turned around and stared at all the trash in the office.

"All of you damn fuckers. No lunch until you clean this damn fucking office." He stomps out of the room.

"Make sure it sparkles" He shot, before slamming the door shut.

"Oh dear lord, I’m sorry Eren. You must have gotten a scare. Don’t broad over it too much. Levi hates filth and dirt." Hanji sang in tune with her emotions, "Okay! Let’s move our asses and get this clean!"

Tch. Who does Levi think he is? Eren was ticked off. 'What a good way to start my morning.'

The entire team spent the whole morning trying to clean up the office. That chestnut? He popped back in the office once, to check if it’s clean enough. Decided that it was still dirty, he went away without helping much.

“I’m sorry Eren. It’s our trash and you have to get involved” Sasha apologized.

“It’s alright! I can make use of this time to interact with everybody!”

Jean rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath which no one can hear except for Macro, who is standing a wee bit too close to him.

To avoid friction and quarrels on his second day of work, Eren picks up the trash bags and volunteered to throw it out. He had to get out of the office room before he blows up.

With much force, he dumps the trash bags into the rubbish bin which writes “general waste”. Annoyed as fuck, he kicks the bin, but ended up hurting his own toe.

“Look who is dumb enough to kick something and end up hurting himself” a voice sounded from behind.

He spun around to find Levi leaning side-ways onto a street light pole, arm crossed, with disinterested eyes staring into his.

“Better being dumb than looking like a chestnut” Eren mumbled

Levi lowered his head and arched his brows together, “excuse me?”

“I said I’m going back to the office” and with that Eren spun-off as fast as his legs could bring him. He was terrified that Levi hears his comment, so he half ran half walked back to his office.

“What’s the hurry Eren? Peed in your pants because of Levi?” Jean mocked at him.

“Shut the fuck up”

“Oh, did I hit the rod?”

“Fucking horse-face, shut your damn mouth”

“What the FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!” Jean shouted as he threw his fist towards Eren.

It was so sudden that Eren did not have time to react, and before he could stop the punch, Jean’s fist connected with his nose. Thank god he did not break his nose, but it was badly bruised. In an unsuccessful attempt in trying to avoid conflicts, Eren returned the punch back into Jean’s face, making sure it was double the pain he received on his nose.

Connie and Macro was trying to stop the fight, but it was unsuccessful. Their strength can’t match up to the angered boys. They soon exchanged a few more punches and Levi walked into the office.

“Get your fucking asses back to your desk. NOW.” Levi raised his voice as it rang through the office

Everybody quickly scrambled back to their seats, except for Eren who was still on the floor due to the impact of Jean’s punch. He wiped the blood that is trickling down his lips with the back of his hands and stood up with a wobbly leg.

“Oi brat, better not stain your dirty blood onto the carpet. It’s gross.”

Eren attempted to glare back at Levi but ended up avoiding his stare. He resigned, and went back to his desk.

“Right! I bet everyone is hungry after all the cleaning! Let’s order some lunch shall we?” Hanji chirped as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

“Get a damn delivery Hanji. We wasted enough time” Levi said.

‘Because of some damn chestnut who thinks he is the world’ the thought ran through Eren’s head.

No one bothered to give suggestions. The atmosphere was too tensed for anyone else to break it. Hanji ended up ordering McDonald’s since it was easier to split among everyone.

“So tell me, how is the progress?” Levi threw a question out

“We have just managed to track down the source of their support system, and we are now trying to hack into it. But it proves to be much of a problem as some of the codes are foreign to us. We are still figuring it out.” Jean reported.

“On my side, we are having troubles trying to intercept their communication line. It was successful at first, but it got cut off half-way through. They probably figured there’s a loophole somewhere. In short, we are back to square one.” Connie continued after Jean finished his report.

Levi massaged the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes “this means no fucks have been done for the past 3 days?” he pauses for a while, “Eren, am I right?” Still not looking up, “anything?”

“Yes, sir. Our target works in a group. They have different teams situated across the country, and they work in 3s. They get their resources and materials through underground means and black markets. It is unknown yet where they deals, and who they are dealing with. For that, we need an interception of their discussions. The mastermind of this plan is Fujisho Yakamaki. He is an ex-convict who had just recently got discharged from jail. In the past, he is the biggest drug dealer and is involved in human trafficking.”

Eren clicks his mouse a few times and continue, “So far I have tracked down his past connections, and who he dealt with before; his enemies, his frequent customers and his apparently closest dealer. I’ve just email blast everyone a comprehensive list of the identities. He is currently overseas, and will be travelling back into country next Friday. He flies a private jet, so it will be difficult to have the immigration to catch him. It’s been heard that he is preparing for the final product”

The entire office was in silence after Eren reported his progress, even Levi had a hint of surprised on his face for a fraction of second, but was immediately covered up by his usual disinterested expression.

Hanji on the other hand was squealing and hugging Eren. “OH GOD EREN! I’m sooooo proud of you! You make an awesome information searcher! You even tracked down the mastermind of the plan?!”

“No hold up Hanji. Actually, Fujisho Yakamaki is not the mastermind of the plan. It is a trap, he is a scapegoat. The real mastermind is still unidentified. But I believe if we start from him, he will lead us to the real truth”

“Not bad Jager. Send me all the details. I’ll be your partner for this case.” The team leader spoke.

It shocked everyone who was listening. Levi, the team leader, for the first time, volunteered to partner up with someone else. His teamwork rates as low as 1, but nobody complains because he gets his shit done thrice as fast as anybody else does.

Eren wasn’t prepared for it either. The chestnut head who mocked at him decided to partner him up?

“Eren fucking Jager. Don’t get ahead of yourself just because I agreed to partner you”

“Y-yes! I’ll forward you the information right now!”

“The rest of you, take a break. Catch up with some sleep. I’ll have Eren and Hanji with me.” Levi announced to the rest of the team.

It did not take long for the rest of them to get away from their desk and out of the office. Eren was sleepy as well, but decided to shove that thought away. The others have been up longer than him.

Levi pushed the extra desk that was beside him and joined it together with Hanji’s and Eren’s desk. Eren tried to help, but was stopped in his tracks after seeing how easy and quick it was for Levi to do it.

“What brat? Underestimating me? Close your mouth and remember not to drool and dirty the carpet” Levi smirked and settled down on his chair.

Eren rolled his eyes and went straight back to his place.

The trio immediately got into work and started cracking codes one after another. Eren wasn’t new to this. After all, he worked for his dad as an illegal hacker. His dad was caught and jailed; thus the decision to work for a real company. It was Armin and Mikasa who urged him and talked him into putting his knowledge and talent into good use.

\-----------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------

The night fell and Eren was trying to find any possible loopholes in the support system. Hanji, as usual is searching for more information. Levi was typing at top speed. His fingers dancing across the keyboard, his eyes fixated on the computer screen. The screen flashed of different codes and cracks, constantly changing as Levi types in more numbers and words.

He was in a different league as Eren. The codes he types, the cracks he found, the words that flashes on the screen was of something Eren had never attempted before. He has only seen his dad doing it, but has never tried it out on his own.

In the mist of Eren staring, Levi slams his hand onto the keyboard, frustrated with what’s on screen at the moment. The screen stops moving as the typing stops and the last line read “error.exe Unsuccessful attempt. Logging out in 5 4 3 2 1”

“tch. It was so close.” He spoke to no one in particular.

“um, Levi. Actually, if you would enter the pendulum code it might have worked.” Eren voiced out his opinion.

Levi stared back at him, taken back at his words. Eren, flinched under his stare, muttered a sorry.

“Shitty brat, where did you learn all of these from?”

“My dad... used to be an illegal hacker. But he eventually got caught and landed his ass in jail. I’m sorry if I’ve said something stupid or totally irrelevant”

“Stop assuming things, you brat” Levi snapped at him, but his gaze fell softer after that. He opened his mouth, but decided to close it back shut and diverted his attention back to the screen.

After multiple attempts in trying to figure out loopholes, Eren was on the verge of giving up. Furthermore, he is deprived of sleep and insanely hungry. He had to keep his mouth shut because both Hanji and Levi were concentrating hard on their work. He laid his head side-ways onto his arms on the table, directly facing Levi. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, but eventually gave in and went into sleep.

“Hanji. I’ve got through; can you see if you can dig out any sources? I’ll forward you the entire transcript.”

“Sweet! I’ll do it now!” Hanji exclaimed.

Levi raised both of his arms and stretched his back. A few of his bones popped, and he was feeling comfortable again. He turned to Eren to check on his progress but was met with a surprise of his sleeping face. Apparently, he was too engrossed with his work that he did not realize his partner fell asleep. He stared at Eren’s peaceful face for a full minute. There was no anger or fury in him, no frustrated emotions within. He looked peaceful.

"This brat have guts, falling asleep while I’m working my ass off.” he scowled

"Oh Levi let him be. He's new!" Hanji whispered

Levi shook his head and took off his black jacket to cover him, making sure he stay warm as he sleeps.

“I’m going to grab a bite.” He informed Hanji. She nodded her head, and pointed to Eren. Levi seemed to understand what she meant as he gave her a small nod before exiting the office.

Hanji looked at Eren and gave a small giggled before continuing her work.

Eren woke up with a buzzing sound in his pocket. Stuffing his hands into his side pocket, he fumbled through and managed to extract his mobile phone. Without checking the caller id, he swiped his screen and answered the call.

“hel-?”

“EREN WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL HOME?! IT’S BEEN 2 DAYS SINCE YOU ARE BACK!” A lady voice screamed through as she cut Eren.

“ugh… Mikasa?” Eren let out a yawn

A sigh was heard over the phone as the lady continued “I’m going over to your office now” and the call ended abruptly.

Eren threw his phone onto the table and closed shut his eyes again. Suddenly, he bolted out of his chair, remembering that he was supposed to be working with Levi and Hanji. “Shit!” He cussed.

But the office was too quiet. He looked around and realized it was empty. A black piece of cloth slid off his shoulder and fell to the ground. Eren picked it up, realizing it was a jacket. Confused, he held it up and stared at it for a moment. His eyes picked up an embroidery on the inside pocket.

“L-E-V-I Le..vi?” Eren read it out loud.

He frowned a bit and then eyes widen at the thought of the jacket falling onto the dirty ground. He had just committed a crime.

“HOLY SHIT I’M GONNA GET KILLED” 

He gave an attempt to dust off the debris sticking on the black surface, but there was still obvious white stains left by the dirt. Just then Levi walked in together with Hanji.

“GOOD MORNING EREN! How was your sleep? Feeling good?” Hanji greeted

“I-I didn’t mean to doze off. I wasn't aware I fell asleep. I’m sorry.” Eren stuttered and looked onto the ground as he felt Levi giving him the usual glare.

“Oh it’s okay Eren! You’re new after all! Your sleeping patterns have yet to be adjusted. Ah andyYour breakfast is on the table. Enjoy!” Hanji scooted off and closed the office door.

Silence took over for a moment as Levi strode over to his temporary desk. He looked at the jacket Eren was holding on and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, levi. Uh I-I.. Look I’m sorry. Your jacket fell off when I stood up and… and.. I-“

“Don’t bother returning it to me after it touched the filthy ground. Throw it away or something. Tch”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Oh no I was joking. Feed it to some donkeys”

“Oh…. Alright..”

Levi shot a glare to Eren before sitting down. It was supposed to be a joke. A damn joke. Following Levi, Eren awkwardly sat down on his chair and the breakfast in front of him caught his attention. Realizing how hungry he was, he grabbed the sandwich that was lying on the table and immediately ate it – under a minute. He managed to create a mess on his table, as he ate. Some of the bread crumbs even dropped onto the floor.

“JAEGER!” Levi raised his voice while shooting glares at Eren. Eren thought he saw laser beams shooting out.

Shocked, he stared wide eyes back at his partner, swallowing his saliva in fear. He knew he was in deep shit. He saw Levi raise his hands and swung in his direction. Shutting his eyelids tight, he was prepared for a blow on his cheek. But it never came. Instead he felt something soft, trying to clean the side of his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, giving a peek at what was going on. He saw Levi using his fingers trying to sweep away the bread crumbs and mayonnaise which was left on his lips.

“um.. Levi… I-I can do this on my own.”

Eren heard him giving a sigh as he moved his hands away from his face, wiping it on Eren’s shirt.

“Gross” Levi commented. He left his seat and went to the toilet to wash his hands.

Eren sat there, feeling his heart pumping furiously against his chest. His face flushed as he recalled the scene. He was embarrassed. Confused with his feelings, he shoved his head into his hands, he remembered that it was Levi’s jacket. Damn. It smelled good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it all the way! See you at our next chapter!  
> Do leave a comment below!


	2. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren getting flustered over Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it took me forever to write up this chap.  
> short chapter!
> 
> I can't seem to write too much because i have short attention span  
> gomen!
> 
> And thank you to my forever bb Faeza for beta-ing this!

A short while after Levi left for the toilet, Mikasa stomped into the office, banging the door hard against the wall. “EREN JAEGER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! NO CALLS, NO NOTHING!” Mikasa exploded the moment she walked through the door

Mikasa had short black hair and a side fringe. She is tall, and has well-defined toned muscles. She wore a white cropped top, paired with a high-waisted denim shorts, accompanied with high-cuts. Although it was summer, she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck loosely.

“Alright alright! I’m sorry okay! I am already 20! I don’t need you to babysit me!” Eren shot a look of annoyance towards his sister.

“Guys, don’t quarrel over this. We have been through many similar situations.” A bright blonde hair male spoke as he followed Mikasa through the door

“Armin!” Eren grinned the moment he saw his best friend. “I did not expect you to tag along!”

“Mikasa said she’s going over to your office. How could I miss such a chance to meet my best friend?!”

“You made the correct decision, Armin”

Armin and Mikasa are Eren’s childhood friends. They have been together ever since they can remember. They grew up together as neighbours, not until Mikasa’s parents died in a tragic incident. Eren’s dad decided to adopt Mikasa, seeing how she had no blood relatives to go to.

“Tone it down, idiots. It’s only morning.” Levi shot Eren a look as he walked back into the office. “Fucker, I can hear you from a thousand miles away”

“Sorry Levi. They were just leaving” He avoided looking at Levi as he shuffled his way out of the office, pulling Mikasa and Armin together with him.

“Who was that shorty, Eren? He could have said it in a nicer way.” Mikasa asked. Eren shook his head in response and pushed them into the office lift.

“See you both at home I guess. I won’t be back any sooner. I’ll call you again” Eren rushed a reply and walked backwards while signaling for them to go home. As soon as the pair disappeared into the lift, Eren ran back to the office.

He walked in awkwardly to the room and sat back in his desk. With Levi beside him, he was blushing and his heart was palpitating. He couldn’t concentrate on his work at all, and had no idea why he was acting like that.

Eren decided to take a shower, but came to realize that he does not have any fresh clothes. “fuck…. I should have asked Mikasa to bring down some clothes for me” Eren muttered softly. He thus decided to push the idea out of his head.

After a minute of silence, Levi gave the 2nd sigh of the day. Without looking at Eren, he said “I have spare clothes in my locker. Go grab them and get a bath. You stink.”

Eren snapped his head towards Levi and raise his eyebrows. “Me?" He asked.

“No, I’m talking to someone named filthy Jaegar”

Eren looked down to his feet, unease, as he remembered it’s been days since he last bathed.

“I never really wore them because it’s too big for me. Besides, you really smell foul and I can’t concentrate on my work.” Levi continued

“oh. Thanks” Eren felt the heat rise again. Levi said he stinks, and he was embarrassed of it, for some reason.

Levi did not give a respond, so Eren went off for his bath. He soon returned shortly to the office and found out that the some of his colleagues are back to work. Eren walked back to his desk and passed by Levi. He thought he saw Levi tensed up for a moment, but decided that it was him who is imagining.

Eren was in loose pants but the shirt fitted just nicely on him. It was a brown-blue colourblock button down shirt.

“Fuck. Looks damn good” Levi nearly cussed out loud. He took another look at Eren, and spotted his top button was loose. His collar was not properly done either. Being a neat and clean freak he was, he wasn’t able to withstand the messiness he saw. As if on instinct, he pulled Eren down by his arms, so that his face was facing directly at him. He stretched up his hands to do the undone buttons and fix Eren’s collar.

He felt Eren’s breath on his skin, so he decided to look up, only to see him staring back with his turquoise eyes, lips apart and a light shade of redness across his cheeks and ears. “Fuck.” Levi cussed this time.

He strengthens his grip on Eren’s collar and looked down to his lips. It was sexy as hell, the way his lips were apart. Swallowing hard on his saliva, he closed his eyes and shoved Eren away. He was well aware that the others were staring at them. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts back, denying himself of his feelings. ‘I just need to get a good fuck’.

Eren toppled backwards a little, due to the strength Levi pushed him with. He wasn't in the right state of mind either. To clear his head, he walked out of the office to get some fresh air.

God, Levi was pissed. How could he look so good in a simple button down shirt? Fuck.

\-----------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning was spent in awkward silence, only when there was a need to talk, the duo communicated. But the conversations always fell as soon as it started.

There aren’t any fixed breaks during work. Eren was told that if he’s hungry or tired, a small loft is located behind the office room available for use. His entire morning was in a total mess. He was flustered and overreacted whenever Levi looked towards his direction. Sighing, he stood up, deciding to take a short break at the loft.

This will be a good chance for him to explore the office building a little and take a break. It amazed Eren that everything is provided. From a pantry, to bathing area, to beds, even to massage chairs.

“This is much better than my own house” Eren muttered

“Ah looks like someone escaped from the office”

Eren spun back to see his horse-face colleague leaning on the door frame of the pantry.

“What do you want Jean?” He scowled

“Nothing much, just getting a cup of coffee”

“.... Go on”

Jean walked over to the middle counter and started brewing his instant coffee. There was a heavy silence that hung in the air. After a minute, the coffee machine finished its job and the fresh scent of the coffee lingered. Jean grabbed the cup of coffee and walked towards Eren.

“You know I’ve been through exactly what you’re feeling right now” He patted Eren’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before walking out of the pantry. Confused, he stared at Jean’s back view, letting his mind wander. Eren decided it was time for him to return to his work, so he made himself coffee as well and left for the office.

Holding his cup of coffee, he returned to his desk. He spotted Levi lying back onto the chair, arms crossed, with his eyes closed. “Levi?” Eren whispered, but there was no respond. Arriving at the conclusion that he is asleep, Eren took the jacket that was with him since morning and covered it over Levi, making sure he do not catch a cold.

Levi shuffled a little in his seat to make himself comfortable and open his mouth slightly to talk. “It’s dirty” he mumbled.

“Keep it on. You’re going to be cold” Eren replied

He stared at sleeping boy, for how long he does not know. He blushed again at the thought of what happened in the morning. Tearing his gaze away from him, he caught Jean’s eyes and he had a smirk across his face. Fuck. He knew he was in trouble.

\-----------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------------------

Levi woke up after an hour. He stretched and sat up straight, massaging his neck as he let out a painful groan.

“Why didn’t you have a longer sleep?” Eren asked

“Don’t have that leisure time” He snapped back. Levi wasn’t a morning person. He gets exceptionally grouchy after he wakes up. “Go get me a cup of coffee. Black, 2 sugar cubes”

“white sugar?”

Levi groaned in annoyance, “brown, healthier”

With a nod, Eren got up from his chair and disappeared into the loft, leaving Levi to resume his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is half way done though  
> I promise it'll be a longer chapter.  
> ah it's where all the exciting stuffs start happening hehe xD
> 
> Thanks for reading 'till the end! ^o^


End file.
